


Underage

by posey11



Series: Tattoo [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 08:17:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posey11/pseuds/posey11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles sees Scott's tattoo and doesn't want to get left behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underage

"I thought you'd heal right away. What the hell happened?" Stiles asked, looking at the bloody bandage on Scott's arm.

"Yeah, I did too. Actually, I'm not even sure how I can even have a tattoo at all. I figured my body would expel the ink right out. I didn't question Derek's guy. Just calk it up to magic." He laughed.

"Did it hurt?" Stiles asked.

"I was stabbed with needles repeatedly for hours. It was a walk in the park. Yes, of course it hurt!"

"Alright, that was a stupid question. Y'know, I should get one too."

Scott laughed immediately.

"What?!" Stiles shouted.

"Your pain threshold is like, zero. Plus, your dad would never sign off on it."

"Well, your mom was okay with it."

Scott burst out laughing.

It hit him, "Of course she hasn't seen it." Stiles scratched his head, "I could just go to the guy that did yours."

"I doubt it."

"Why?"

"He doesn't like you."

Stiles clenched his jaw, "How? He's never even met me!"

"Derek told him about you and your 'incessant, annoying, big mouth.' His words, not mine."

He sighed, "Whatever. I can just get it done somewhere else. If I need to fill out a parental consent form, I could just forge my dad's signature. I've done it since 5th grade. It'll be a piece of cake."

**

Scott drove them to a tattoo parlor outside their home city, not wanting to possibly run into someone they knew. The older woman behind the counter looked them up and down but greeted them warmly. She attended to Stiles, showing him a quick, rough design of his last name, like he'd asked for, that she'd do on him free hand.

"She didn't ask for my ID! I didn't even need a form!" Stiles whispered and giggled, feeling like he'd just gotten away with murder.

"Alright, c'mon up." She beckoned Stiles closer to her working station.

"Yeah, I'm uh, j-just gonn-" His legs gave out and passed out at the sound of the tattoo gun starting up.

Scott held his body up as the woman chuckled, "I knew he'd chicken out. Come back when you're 21. I can practically smell the underage on you. Now scram!" She said and laughed once more.


End file.
